The Same As I Was
by Iwie
Summary: Segunda parte de Hasta siempre. "Pienso en cómo tu vida puede cambiar tanto en siete meses. En cómo todo puede ser igual y sentirse tan distinto. En como yo, el chico maduro y responsable a quien todos acuden en busca de consejos, me he quedado sin consejos que dar. Y lo peor, en cómo todos parecen haberse dado cuenta de eso."
1. Ausencia

** 1. Ausencia**

Arnold

El sonido de mi teléfono celular recibiendo una llamada me toma por sorpresa, causando que al voltear súbitamente tropiece con el primer escalón y caiga cuan largo soy sobre la escalera que conduce a mi habitación. Sin reparar en este detalle, subo a los tropezones hasta colgarme de la manija de la puerta para abrirla y echarme sobre mi cama, en donde reposa el teléfono, que tomo rápidamente, solo para descubrir en la pantalla el decepcionante mensaje:

_Usted tiene una llamada perdida._

Sin perder un solo instante, oprimo remarcar y coloco el aparato en mi oreja, aguardando. No han pasado ni dos segundos, de modo que tiene que contestarme.

-_El teléfono celular que intenta contactar..._

Cuelgo con un resoplido. Siempre igual. Ya van cuatro días de constante interferencia. ¿Cuándo se supone que van a repararlo? Me dispongo a escribir un mensaje: _¿Me llamaste? _Presiono _enviar _y espero.

Espero por un buen par de minutos.

Frustrado, me incorporo en la cama. Antes de recibir esa llamada estaba a punto de bajar para hacer algo, pero ya he olvidado qué, de modo que simplemente me recuesto boca arriba y observo el cielo nocturno a través de los cristales del techo de mi habitación. Casi es invierno y varias nubes delgadas se deslizan lentamente sobre un cielo carente de brillo. ¿Por qué no contesta el mensaje? ¿No acaba de llamarme ella? Quizás no se envió correctamente. Es muy extraño: los primeros días recibía mensajes suyos a cada hora y casi no tenía tiempo de extrañarla... Es decir, extrañaba su presencia, sus golpes amistosos en el hombro, abrazarla, besarla... Y claro que a ella, pero era distinto, porque era como si aún estuviera conmigo, en cierta forma. Estas últimas semanas es como si se hubiera desvanecido por completo de mi vida. Entiendo muy bien que esté ocupada, pero no puedo evitar sentir esta especie de _extrañeza. _No debería, lo sé. Tal vez soy egoísta. Pero supongo que es normal, teniendo en cuenta cómo han ido las cosas últimamente...

Dejo escapar un suspiro, en tanto me doy vuelta para enterrar mi cabeza en la almohada. Mi alarma está puesta. Quizás deba dormir. Al fin y al cabo, si el teléfono suena, lo oiré. Noto que he dejado una luz encendida, pero no me levantaré para apagarla. Cierro los ojos, intentando no pensar en nada, pero, como siempre, solo me sale pensar en todo. En cómo es posible que tu vida cambie tanto en siete meses. En cómo es posible que casi todo sea igual y se sienta tan diferente. En cómo yo, el chico sensato, maduro, responsable, a quien todos siempre acuden en busca de consejos, me he quedado sin consejos que dar. Y, lo peor, en cómo todos parecen haber notado esto último.

Con estas y muchas otras ideas en la mente, comienzo a dormitar, hasta que el delgado camino que me conduce al sueño es abruptamente cortado por el sonido de mi celular. Me incorporo casi de un salto para atender rápidamente, tan somnoliento que ni siquiera me detengo a mirar la pantalla para saber quién me llama.

-¿Helga? -contesto.

-Hum, no... Es Gerald. ¿Qué te pasa, viejo? ¿Ya siquiera te molestas en leer la pantalla?

-Ah, lo siento, Gerald. -sonrío un poco, a pesar de saber que no puede verme, en tanto me paso una mano por la cara para despabilarme -Estaba dormido y no pensaba bien.

-¿Tan temprano? ¡Apenas son las nueve!

-Sí, lo sé, pero esperaba...

-¿Una llamada?

-Obviamente ya lo sabes. Y hablando de la hora, ¿no deberías estar en el trabajo?

-Debería, sí, pero Jeff cerró temprano y me envió a casa. Como sea, ¿quieres hacer algo?

Involuntariamente mis ojos se dirigen hacia mi escritorio, en donde yace mi computadora encendida.

-No lo sé, Gerald. Es que...

-Respuesta equivocada: voy para allá.

-Mejor no. -dudo -Imagino que podré más tarde. Solo esperame unas cuantas horas, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Estás solo?

-No, Sid está aquí. Supongo que iremos por los demás, pero quería llamarte primero.

-Bien: iré con ustedes luego de...

-¡Oh, vamos, Arnold! ¿De verdad vas a quedarte ahí?

-Gerald, te prometo que estaré ahí más tarde. Pero ahora no.

Mi mejor amigo insiste un rato más hasta que finalmente me deja colgar. Inmediatamente miro el registro de llamadas para estar seguro de que no he perdido ninguna mientras hablaba con él, pero no es así. Tampoco tengo mensajes nuevos. Suspiro y nuevamente dejo caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada. No es que quiera salir tarde en la noche, pero sé que Gerald espera verme y no puedo decepcionarlo. Ambos estamos muy ocupados últimamente. No es fácil ver a tus amigos de la secundaria con la misma frecuencia luego de graduarse.

Como respondiendo a este pensamiento, mi celular vuelve a sonar, avisándome que he recibido un mensaje. Rápidamente me incorporo y tomo el aparato, para descubrir con alivio que se trata del remitente que yo esperaba. Abro el mensaje: _Hola. Lo siento: estaba en la biblioteca y me quedé sin batería. Enciendo la computadora. _

Me levanto de la cama de un salto y corro hacia la mía, en donde activo la cámara web. En menos de un minuto, frente a mí aparece el rostro de mi novia, que sonríe al ver el mío.

Ya hace cuatro meses que Helga partió para estudiar en Stanford, la universidad de los escritores, a cientos de kilómetros de mí, puesto que me quedé aquí en Hillwood, así como la mayoría de mis amigos. Mi mejor amigo Gerald partió a California, pero no consiguió pasar el primer semestre por muchos motivos y regresó aquí, de modo que estamos en la misma universidad, si bien no compartimos clases. Helga y yo llevamos juntos siete meses, desde la noche del baile de graduación, pero lo cierto es que, como ella tuvo que irse al iniciar el otoño, tan solo pudimos disfrutar de tres meses de verdadero noviazgo. Si bien eso fue un poco frustrante, lo cierto es que fueron tres meses fantásticos.

-Hola. -la saludo, luego de un momento de vernos con esa especie de alivio que parecemos experimentar al encontrarnos luego de demasiados días.

-Hola. -me contesta -Disculpa que llegara tarde, pero algún idiota acaparó el último ejemplar de _Diarios de un escritor _y lo necesitaba para el fin de semana, así que tuve que quedarme esperando a que terminara con él, pero resultó que se lo llevó también, con lo que tuve que bajar al sótano con una de las bibliotecarias para ver si encontrábamos otro. Quise llamarte para avisarte, pero no contestaste y luego, la batería...

-Sí, lo sé. Te volví a llamar. -sonrío -¿Conseguiste el libro?

-Ah, sí: está resuelto.

-Helga... -insisto, dirigiéndole una mirada de incredulidad.

-¿Qué? -disimula ella, pero ante una segunda mirada mía, resopla -¡Increíble! ¿Cómo es posible que seas capaz de leerme la mente ahora, luego de quince años sin darte cuenta de nada, cabeza de balón?

Yo me río. Me gusta que ella todavía me llame así de vez en cuando: siento que indica que siempre me quiso como ahora.

-Entonces no lo conseguiste.

-¡Pues claro que no! Se estaba tardando mucho, así que la dejé buscando sola y vine aquí.

-Sabes que yo puedo esperar.

-Pero yo no. -parece arrepentirse de haber dicho eso rápidamente, de modo que cambia de tema -Entonces... ¿cómo va todo por allá?

-Como la última vez. -contesto, no porque no quiera hablar, sino porque de verdad no hay mucho que contar sin ella aquí -¿Y por allá?

Me da la sensación de que ella se siente exactamente igual que yo con respecto a esa pregunta. Apoya su cabeza en una mano y se encoge de hombros.

-Ya sabes... -dice -Leyendo, rompiendo records, ignorando llamadas de Olga, aburriéndome...

-¿Cómo van las cosas con tu compañera de cuarto?

-¿Tú qué crees? -me responde, en susurros de furia -Odio este sitio y la odio a ella. Solicité la maldita transferencia, pero dicen que tengo que esperar a que el semestre termine.

-Bueno, no falta mucho. -la consuelo. Helga se queja de la compañera de habitación que le tocó en el campus desde el primer día: Naomi pone música ruidosa a toda hora, fuma dentro de la alcoba y lleva a su novio a dormir con ella. Y como al parecer pertenece a la misma fraternidad que la estudiante que trabaja en la recepción de la residencia, es imposible para Helga denunciarla.

-Por suerte, ahora no está. Tienen una fiesta, como todos los viernes... y sábados, domingos, lunes, martes... -resopla -Créeme: tienes suerte de no vivir en un campus. Por cierto... ¿cómo va el fondo para San Lorenzo?

-Escaso. -sonrío -Pero si persisto, es posible que lo reúna todo para el próximo verano.

Ahora trabajo en la casa, ayudando a mis abuelos. Es decir, siempre lo he hecho, pero ahora tengo un horario, más quehaceres y un salario. Habría conseguido un trabajo afuera, pero ellos ya son muy mayores y necesitan mi ayuda. Insistieron en darme un verdadero pago desde que terminé la secundaria y me dispuse a empezar a ahorrar para ir a San Lorenzo a buscar a mis padres, proyecto que ahora mismo es mi principal meta.

-Solo recuerda avisarme con anticipación cuando estés listo, así podré comprar a tiempo mi boleto de avión. -me recuerda Helga.

-¿Aún insistes con venir?

-No voy a dejar que te metas en esa jungla solo. ¿Qué harás sin mí? Estarás completamente indefenso.

Lanzo un bufido.

-¡Sí, claro! Parece que olvidas que cada vez que estamos en problemas, eres tú la que se asusta primero.

-¡Oh, _por favor_! -me contesta - ¡Ya verás cuando estemos allá!

La contemplo un momento sin dejar de sonreír. Desde luego, hablar mediante la cámara no es lo mismo que tenerla aquí, ni siquiera se acerca a las memorables conversaciones que tuvimos durante el verano, en las que poco a poco fui enterándome de cosas que en más de una ocasión me dejaron estupefacto.

-¿Cómo va tu ensayo? -pregunto -¿Qué dijo tu profesora? ¿Lo publicará en el segmento universitario?

Helga se encoge de hombros, fingiengo que no le importa el asunto.

-Dice que está entre el mío y el de otro sujeto.

-Sin duda será el tuyo.

-Tampoco es tan bueno.

-¿Ah, no? -la miro enarcando las cejas -Tengo algo aquí que dice otra cosa.

Sin darle tiempo de protestar, abro uno de los cajones de mi escritorio y extraigo un pequeño cuaderno rosa, que le exhibo con suficiencia.

-¡Oh, Arnold! -exclama ella, sonrojándose imperceptiblementey enojándose para disimularlo -¡Ya guarda eso! ¡Debí habértelo quitado!

-¿Por qué? Es mío. -me defiendo.

-No lo es. Cayó en tus manos por _error_.

-Pero está escrito _para mí_. -remarco, triunfal.

-Tonto melenudo.

Vuelvo a reírme, en tanto ella se cruza de brazos. Nos quedamos en silencio un instante y vuelvo a mirarla igual que hace un momento.

-Te echo de menos. -confieso, inevitablemente.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco por un instante, pretendiendo seguir enojada, pero yo le sonrío y con esto consigo que desfrunza el ceño. Me sonríe un poco también. Cuando me mira así, no puedo creer que haya tardado quince años en darme cuenta de sus sentimientos por mí.

-También yo. -me dice, desviando un poco la mirada -En verdad... no sé adónde... mirar en clase.

-Sí, te entiendo. -concuerdo -Yo me siento raro sin que nadie me arroje bolas de papel.

-¿Nadie lo hace?

-No. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¡Es inaceptable!

-Lo sé.

Reímos, en tanto ella comienza a dibujar círculos invisibles con su índice sobre la mesa.

-Entonces... -murmura, como quien no quiere la cosa - ¿terminaste tu trabajo de Sociología 101?

-¡Ah, Helga! -suspiro, con cansancio, en tanto entierro mi cabeza en mis brazos -¿Otra vez hablaremos de esto?

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Solo te pregunto por tu tarea!

-No, no lo haces. -aclaro -No me estás preguntando si terminé mi trabajo de Sociología 101, sino si terminé el trabajo que tengo que hacer con Lila. Y sí, ya lo entregamos el martes. -Mi respuesta claramente la alegra, pero yo niego con la cabeza -¿En verdad debemos volver sobre lo mismo? Lila y yo solo somos amigos... ella está feliz por nosotros, yo ya no... ¿No te dije todo esto el año pasado, antes incluso de que tú y yo...?

-¡Pues aún así! -insiste, cruzándose de brazos otra vez -No me gusta que trabajes con ella.

Lila también estudia en la Universidad de Hillwood, pues no quiso marcharse y dejar a su padre solo, además de que habría sido difícil para éste costearle los estudios en alguna otra universidad. Quiere ser veterinaria, pero ella y yo compartimos una clase de Sociología y hacemos juntos los informes, puesto que es mucho más agradable trabajar con alguien que ya conoces. Mi amistad con Lila ha sido hasta ahora el único motivo de pelea -o pseudo pelea- entre Helga y yo, si bien no hay absolutamente nada de lo que preocuparse, como innumerables veces le he repetido. Además, no es como si viera a Lila fuera de la universidad en absoluto.

-Bueno, el semestre ya casi termina. -comento, apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi mano -Aún así, me ofende tu falta de confianza.

-No es eso... -parece a punto de añadir algo más, pero se detiene y gira la cabeza al oír que la puerta de su habitación se abre, cosa que también yo escucho, al tiempo que varias voces contaminan la habitación -¡Oh, maldición!

-No le digas nada. -la detengo, antes de que se ponga de pie para echar a Naomi y a sus invitados de la habitación con toda la furia de la que es capaz, pues no quiero que se meta en problemas -No es necesario. Podemos continuar mañana.

-¿Estarás aquí?

-Por supuesto que sí. -le sonrío, intentando ocultar mi frustración por no haber podido hablar más. En realidad, siento como si tuviera un millón de cosas que decirle, pero es como si no quisiera hacerlo de este modo. Quiero que esté aquí. -Te veré entonces.

-Muy bien. -resopla, en voz baja -Y, Arnold... -antes de decirme algo, dirige los ojos hacia donde imagino que se encuentra Naomi con quien sea que haya venido con ella, posiblemente para asegurarse de que no la oigan -te amo.

Creo que le gusta mucho decírmelo, ahora que puede. Yo apoyo mi mentón sobre mis brazos recostados en la mesa.

-También yo. -contesto. Más de lo que nunca creí. Y en verdad quisiera que estuviera aquí. Pero no puedo decírselo, no quiero que piense que deseo hacerla venir, que deseo hacerla sentir culpable por estar lejos. Ella pertenece a ese lugar, yo lo sé y no quiero ser un impedimento.

Luego de apagar la computadora, recuerdo a Gerald. Se supone que debo encontrarme con él y los demás. La verdad es que estoy cansado, pero aún así tomo mi celular y me dispongo a enviarle un mensaje.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-

**Hola, lectores! Bueno, luego de cuatro años, de la NADA se me ocurrió escribir una breve continuación para el fanfic que escribí de chica sobre Arnold y Helga. Estoy de vacaciones, así que me dije "por qué no?". Llevo muuucho sin publicar ningún fanfic, así que me dieron ganas. Ni sé si lo voy a continuar, ni sé si durará mucho, hasta es probable que me quede solo en este capítulo XD. Supongo que depende de cuántos reviews reciba y de lo que ustedes piensen... ¿Les interesa? **


	2. Incertidumbre

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Sé que esta historia es de un estilo diferente a la anterior, pero creo que se corresponde más con esta etapa en la vida de los protagonistas. Si se preguntan por el narrador, otra vez voy a alternar a Arnold y a Helga, pero no haré un capítulo y un capítulo como antes, sino que será de acuerdo a los hechos que haya que narrar. También, en el fic anterior intenté centrarme más en Helga. Es posible que este sea más para Arnold. Estos primeros capítulos fueron solo la introducción, para aclarar lo que ha sido de ellos. Y sé que no son tan emocionantes, pero son necesarios para la historia. **

**De nuevo, gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero que este nuevo fic les guste también! Espero poder tomarme mi tiempo para contestar a algunos de sus reviews. **

* * *

**Incertidumbre**

Arnold

El pequeño apartamento que Gerald renta desde que regresó de California, poco deseoso de continuar viviendo con su familia, tiene un viejo sofá que siempre me sirve de cama y que ya siento exclusivamente reservado para mí. Mi amigo insistió en que me mudara con él, pero yo me negué, ya que no puedo dejar solos a mis abuelos ahora. ¿Quién los ayudaría con la casa? ¿Quién los cuidaría? Es cierto que son las personas de tercera edad más independientes del mundo, pero aún así, a estas alturas dudo que puedan pasarse sin mí. ¿Y cómo abandonarlos ahora que me necesitan? ¿No me acogieron ellos cuando perdí a mis padres, no me criaron como a su hijo, haciendo todo lo que les fuera posible para que yo no notara el cambio? ¿No soy todo lo que les queda? No puedo marcharme ahora y dejarlos a su suerte con tantas responsabilidades. Alguien debe estar ahí para ellos, alguien joven y que pueda hacerse cargo de las cosas en las que ellos ya no pueden ocuparse. Al fin y al cabo, mi abuelo casi ha cumplido los noventa y un años...

Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar esas ideas, en tanto mi dedo índice recorre los orificios del rasgado tapizado verde del sofá de Gerald. Es de madrugada y no logro dormirme. Esta mañana ha caído la primera nevada y la calefacción en el edificio de departamentos de mi mejor amigo no es muy buena, por lo que estoy casi tiritando bajo mi manta de lana, sin siquiera haberme quitado la ropa que usé hoy. Gerald no parece tener ese problema, porque puedo verlo durmiendo profundamente a través de la puerta abierta de su habitación. El sitio es pequeño, pero es lo mejor que él puede pagar con su salario. Trabaja como secretario en el consultorio de un doctor. Por las tardes, claro, ya que por las mañanas ambos vamos a la universidad. Se aburre bastante, pero le gusta tener un trabajo y poder costearse su propio apartamento. Mi amigo siempre ha valorado mucho la independencia. No es el único: puede que Harold consiga un lugar para él y su novia Patty muy pronto. Está trabajando como carnicero con el señor Green y honestamente, creo que es el único que se encuentra totalmente satisfecho con su situación actual. Stinky aún cultiva verduras en su jardín, pero eso no le deja demasiado dinero, por lo que momentáneamente trabaja en un supermercado para tener otra fuente de ingresos, ya que está ahorrando para comprar su propia granja. Se supone que Sid va a la universidad también, pero se aburre mucho allí. Dice que busca algo más grande y está juntando dinero para hacer un viaje a algún sitio, aunque aún no sabe muy bien adónde, por lo que trabaja en una tienda de videos. Todos nos vemos con algo de frecuencia, pero, por supuesto, no tanta como antes.

Gerald y yo sí nos vemos bastantes veces por semana, especialmente desde que él y Phoebe terminaron. Ella se marchó a Oxford y les fue imposible mantener la relación a distancia. Estuvo muy deprimido por un tiempo y sospecho -sé- que aún lo está. Es por eso que paso varias noches de viernes aquí, para hacerle compañía y que no se sienta demasiado triste. Aunque no lo diga, sé que Helga teme que ocurra lo mismo con nosotros.

No he hablado con ella en un par de semanas, porque está muy ocupada estudiando para los exámenes del fin de semestre. Ni siquiera he podido preguntarle si vendrá para las vacaciones de navidad. Imagino que sí. Espero que así sea.

Nos acostamos tarde, de modo que debe estar por amanecer muy pronto. Normalmente no trabajo los sábados, pero por si acaso, después del desayuno regresaré a casa. Además, yo también tengo que estudiar para mis finales. Claro que no sé si lo lograré luego de no haber dormido. De verdad lo intenté, pero últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y se me hace difícil.

Mi dedo índice sigue rasgando el ya de por sí gastado tapizado del sofá. Repaso mentalmente las cosas que tendré que estudiar hoy e intento organizar un pequeño cronograma para aprovechar el fin de semana. No es que recién comience a prepararme para los exámenes, pero hay mucho que hacer en la casa de huéspedes los días de semana. Mis abuelos intentan que esto no me distraiga, pero yo no quiero que hagan demasiados esfuerzos por mí. Al fin y al cabo, un poco de trabajo no ha matado a nadie.

Al girar levemente mis ojos hacia la ventana por milésima vez, finalmente distingo un leve resplandor violáceo que me indica que el amanecer se aproxima, de modo que me incorporo en el sofá, destapándome por completo. La manta se cae al suelo cuando me pongo de pie, pero me inclino para recogerla y dejarla doblada sobre el sofá. Gerald no es desordenado, pero dice que no es fácil mantener el orden cuando uno empieza a vivir solo, porque se está demasiado acostumbrado a que alguien limpiará el desastre que uno no limpie. Luego de guardar la manta y la almohada que he usado en el único armario de la casa, me dirijo a la diminuta cocina de Gerald, apenas separada de la sala del sofá por un biombo de madera, y pongo a funcionar la cafetera que sus padres le regalaron al mudarse. No hace tanto que comencé a tomar café: hasta hace poco lo consideraba repulsivo. En tanto agrego dos cucharadas de azúcar a la taza, oigo los torpes y adormilados pasos de mi amigo cruzar la sala para detenerse en el umbral. Volteo levemente y lo veo bostezando y rascándose el pecho.

-¿Adónde tienes que ir? -me pregunta, observándome con los ojos aún entrecerrados por el sueño.

-A casa. -contesto, revolviendo el café -Tengo varios exámenes esta semana y debo estudiar. ¿Tú no tienes que hacer lo mismo?

-No a las seis y media de la madrugada.

-Disculpa si te desperté.

Gerald se encoge de hombros, en tanto se dirige a servirse un poco del café que preparé.

-Nos juntaremos todos en Carmichael's esta noche. -me recuerda mientras lo hace -¿Vendrás? -Bebo un sorbo de café antes de responder que claro, que por qué no lo haría, a lo que mi amigo me mira extrañado -Imaginé que estarías ocupado hablando con tu _novia._

Niego con la cabeza.

-Tiene mucho que estudiar. -la justifico -No vuelve a su habitación hasta tarde y cuando al fin lo hace, su compañera está ahí con sus amigos. Hacen mucho escándalo... y es imposible conversar así. -Gerald asiente con la cabeza en tanto endulza su café. No dice nada, pero sé bien lo que está pensando: _así comenzó con Phoebe. _

* * *

Pienso mucho en San Lorenzo. He estado releyendo una y otra vez el diario de mi padre y contemplando el mapa, buscando pistas que puedan ayudarme a encontrarlos una vez esté allí. ¿Por qué no he ido aún? La verdad es que no lo sé. Quizás luego de haberlo leído por primera vez, alguien me dijo que era demasiado joven y que la idea de enterrarme en una jungla sudamericana para buscar a mis padres desaparecidos desde hacía tantos años era una absurda fantasía. Yo jamás he pensado así. Siempre he creído firmemente en hacer lo que tu instinto te diga, en tener fe, en perseverar... Helga dice que tengo una asombrosa habilidad para hacer lo imposible posible. Lo cierto es que resulta increíble que ahora sus palabras consigan animarme tan rápido, cuando por tantos años no hizo más que insultarme. De verdad la echo de menos. Su actitud me hace mucha falta. De pronto me ha dado miedo que el tiempo pueda cambiarme. Ya Gerald dice que últimamente no he sido yo mismo. Yo también noto un cierto cambio en él, en realidad, pero supongo que es porque echa de menos a Phoebe o porque le molesta que, luego de tanto tiempo, no haya funcionado por algo tan tonto como la distancia...

Admito que han sido unos meses extraños.

Todas estas ideas han estado momentáneamente suspendidas en mi mente hasta el instante en el que entregué mi examen de Sociología 101, hace diez segundos. Ahora han vuelto, luego de la pequeña dosis de alivio que siempre trae el final definitivo de una clase semestral. Rápidamente recojo mis cosas y salgo del salón en silencio, para no perturbar a todos aquellos que aún siguen escribiendo. Los pasillos de la Universidad son bastante fríos, de modo que comienzo a abrigarme aún antes de haber llegado a la salida. No me he sentido muy bien esta semana: creo que he atrapado algo a consta de pasar una noche helándome en el apartamento de Gerald. Espero que no sea grave, porque no es un buen momento para enfermarme.

-¡Arnold! -me detengo al oír la voz de Lila diciendo mi nombre y volteo la cabeza para ver que se aproxima corriendo. Al parecer ha entregado su examen pocos segundos después que yo y se ha apresurado para alcanzarme. Normalmente no es algo que ella haría. Tal vez se sienta sola últimamente. Me sonríe con amabilidad al detenerse junto a mí, como siempre -¿Cómo crees que te fue?

-Creo que bien. Gracias, Lila. ¿Y a ti?

-Oh, también: no fue difícil. -comenzamos a caminar a la par, en tanto ella se pone su abrigo -Al parecer ya no seremos compañeros. -comenta, refiriéndose a que hemos terminado para siempre con Sociología 101.

-Supongo que no. -sonrío un poco: buenas noticias para alguien que conozco. -Pero aún podemos vernos en el pasillo.

-Eso espero. Es triste tener que separarse de los amigos. ¿Crees que haya nevado mucho?

No tengo tiempo de contestar, porque apenas cruzamos la puerta hacia la calle, lanzamos una exclamación al contemplar los estragos que ha hecho la nieve. Usualmente no cae tan temprano en Hillwood, pero este año el invierno parece haber llegado pronto. Lila dirige sus ojos preocupados hacia la parada de autobús, en donde una muchedumbre de gente ya se agolpa, posiblemente aguardando desde hace mucho tiempo. Comprendo su problema.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? -pregunto, puesto que he venido en el auto de mi abuelo.

Ella niega suavemente con la cabeza.

-No quisiera ser una molestia, Arnold.

-No es nada: en serio. -insisto: mi conciencia no soportaría dejarla congelándose aquí, cuando es evidente que su autobús no va a llegar. -Tu casa no queda muy lejos de la mía.

-Sin duda el autobús no tardará mucho más...

-Lila, puedo llevarte perfectamente. Ven. -la tomo con cuidado del brazo para que se asome hacia la esquina, en donde el viejo packard verde de mi abuelo reposa cubierto de nieve -Mi auto está ahí, ¿lo ves?

La hago avanzar y ella comienza a caminar junto a mí.

-Es muy amable de tu parte, Arnold, -me agradece - ¿pero estás seguro de que no te molesta?

-Lo que me molestaría sería que no quisieras que te llevara.

Puede llegar a ser _demasiado_ escrupulosa. Aunque siempre he admirado su personalidad, algunas veces esto ha llegado a serme un poco fastidioso.

Luego de esforzarme por quitar la nieve que cubrió el packard y de luchar un par de minutos con el motor, finalmente consigo hacerlo arrancar. Es una suerte, pues de lo contrario ambos nos habríamos quedado estancados aquí. También dentro del auto hace frío y el parabrisas se empaña constantemente, por lo que a cada rato debo pasar mi brazo para desempañarlo. Mientras me ocupo de esto, veo cómo Lila saca su celular de su mochila, posiblemente para enviarle un mensaje a su padre.

-Se preocupará al ver cómo ha nevado. -me explica -No sabrá cómo podré llegar a casa.

-No tardaremos mucho. -la consuelo.

-También yo debería aprender a conducir. -comenta, a lo que la miro asombrado.

-¿No sabes?

-No tuve oportunidad. -lo dice como si se disculpara -Y ya que ni siquiera necesito salir de la ciudad... Y tampoco voy a muchos sitios dentro de ella.

-Aún vives con tu padre. -deduzco.

-¡Oh, Arnold: no podría dejarlo solo! Soy todo lo que tiene y siempre hemos sido muy unidos... ¿Qué haría sin mí? Sé que suena algo dramático, pero...

-No, te entiendo. Me pasa lo mismo con mis abuelos. A su edad, sé que me necesitan en la casa, aunque no lo digan.

-Es difícil encontrar a alguien que lo entienda. -Lila sonríe y luego dirige sus ojos hacia la ventana por un momento -Un par de años más de secundaria no habrían venido mal, ¿no crees?

Titubeo, sorprendido por la pregunta.

Y por descubrir lo mucho que interiormente concuerdo con ella.


	3. Nostalgia

**Nostalgia**

Helga

Mis ligeros resoplidos y los golpes sucesivos que hace la punta de mi pie al golpear una y otra vez el suelo con impaciencia finalmente parecen llamar la atención del profesor Vidal, que sonriente levanta los ojos de mi examen y me dirige una mirada cordial para hacerme saber que ya casi acaba de evaluarlo. Su sonrisa es una buena señal. Sin embargo, no estaba preocupada por esta clase, puesto que se me dio bien desde el principio. Me encuentro de pie frente al escritorio del maestro luego de haber entregado mi último final. El resto de los estudiantes detrás de mí aún no lo han acabado: escriben, se rascan la cabeza y mordisquean sus bolígrafos con nerviosismo. Francamente no sé qué rayos hacen aquí. Yo vuelvo a resoplar, cansada por la espera. Dentro del bolsillo de mi abrigo, que ya me he puesto, mi mano aprieta mi teléfono celular, el cual pienso sacar tan pronto como salga del salón con el objeto de llamar a una sola persona, con la que no he hablado en _días_. Al hecho de que esta semana ha habido constante interferencia en el campus para hacer llamadas o enviar mensajes se sumó el pequeño detalle de que tuve que pasar todas las noches estudiando -en la biblioteca, dado que en mi habitación vive un estorbo constante llamado Naomi -y por eso no he podido ni encender la computadora, siquiera para ver mi correo electrónico. Simplemente no puedo creer que he dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin hablar con Arnold.

Mi pecho se comprime con solo pensar su nombre y siento que la impaciencia me desborda.

-¿Ya ha terminado? -pregunto, sin poder contenerme.

El profesor Vidal no levanta la mirada de mi hoja.

-¿Tiene prisa, señorita Pataki?

-Algo... -murmuro entre dientes, para hacerle ver cuánta.

Finalmente parece apiadarse y vuelve a verme con una sonrisa, dejando mi examen a un lado.

-Muy bien. -asiente -Puede relajarse: en lo que respecta a mi clase, no hay A que le haga justicia, como siempre.

-Perfecto. Adiós. -me dispongo a salir rápidamente, pero él me detiene:

-Aguarde un momento. -volteo de mala gana -No le digo esto a muchos, señorita Pataki, pero ha sido un verdadero placer tenerla en mi clase. Usted entiende los libros en un nivel del que los estudiantes comunes frecuentemente están muy lejos. No se encuentran jóvenes así todos los días.

-Sí, gracias... -comienzo a retroceder, pero el profesor Vidal hace otro gesto para pararme, a lo que ahogo un insulto.

-Tengo que informarle que la profesora Beaumont me dijo que desea verla luego de este examen.

-Iré con ella luego... Gracias, adiós. -antes de que él llegue a añadir otra palabra, doy media vuelta y salgo del salón para que no pueda retenerme por más tiempo. No he terminado de cruzar la puerta cuando ya estoy marcando el número de Arnold. Sin embargo, una fuerte voz femenina retumba en el pasillo diciendo mi nombre, antes de que pueda presionar el botón para llamarlo. Levanto la cabeza y veo a Deirdre Beaumont, mi profesora de literatura francesa, que claramente viene hacia mí con la intención de hablarme. Comienzo a sentir en mi pecho un terrible golpe de desesperación: ¿me dejarán sola un instante?

-Me alegra ver que ya has salido: he querido hablarte desde el martes, creo, pero hemos estado tan ocupados... Ven, sígueme. -me indica, invitándome con un gesto a caminar tras ella.

-Profesora Beaumont, ahora debo hacer algo. La alcanzaré luego. -anuncio, conteniendo mis deseos de mandarla al diablo, de mandarlos a todos al diablo. No quiero faltarle el respeto a ella: lo cierto es que es mi profesora favorita. Pero aún así, no quisiera sino matar a cualquiera que me mantuviera alejada de Arnold.

-No, Helga: debe ser ahora.

-¡Pues no puedo, ¿sí?! ¡Váyase a...

-Es sobre tu ensayo. -me detiene, tomándome del brazo, y yo aprieto los dientes y la sigo dando fuertes y malhumorados pisotones: llevo un buen par de semanas esperando que ella tome una decisión sobre el ensayo que le entregué. Dirige una revista de literatura en la universidad y normalmente no publicarían material escrito por alguien de primer año, pero ella dice que soy una excepción. Esta sería mi primera publicación y hacerla a los diecinueve años no estaría nada mal. Sería mucho más de lo que Olga logró a mi edad.

Deirdre me hace subir las escaleras hasta el piso en el que se encuentran las oficinas privadas de los profesores. Apenas abre su puerta, saca del bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos y enciende uno antes de sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Se supone que no se debe fumar dentro de la universidad, pero supongo que nadie vendrá a inspeccionar aquí dentro.

-Bueno, ¿y bien? -la apresuro, dando unos golpes en el suelo con la punta de mi pie.

Ella revuelve los cajones de su escritorio hasta encontrar lo que busca: dos ensayos colocados en dos carpetas distintas, que apoya uno junto al otro en la mesa frente a mí.

-Este -dice, señalándome el primero -es el trabajo que me entregaste al inicio del semestre, un brillante análisis psicológico de varios relatos de Chrètien. Te dije que había mucha pasión en la forma en la que lo escribiste, pero te faltaba análisis, fuentes, comparaciones para poderlo perfeccionar y alcanzar el nivel académico que requiere la revista. No te lo dije porque pensara que no era digno de publicarse, sino al contrario: siempre a los mejores es a quienes hay que exigirles más. De modo que no lo publicamos, para darte un incentivo. Ahora, este es el que me diste el mes pasado. -añade, señalándome el segundo trabajo -¿Sabes qué pienso sobre él?

-Hice exactamente lo que usted me dijo. -aclaro, malhumorada, ya que el tono de la pregunta no parece anuniar ningún resultado positivo.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Seguiste mi consejo, sí. -concuerda -Y veo que te esmeraste mucho. Es decir, tanto como debe esmerarse alguien con tu talento natural. Planteas puntos de lo más interesantes y tienes una postura que no había visto antes. Sin embargo, algo falta en este ensayo. Debes saber qué es. -no contesto, de modo que ella resopla -¡Pasión, Helga, por Dios! Esos arrebatos irrefrenables que parecían guiar tu escritura cuando llegaste aquí parecen haberse esfumado en el aire.

-Usted no está conforme con nada. -refunfuño, cruzándome de brazos -Si no es una cosa, es la otra.

-Lo que te dije fue que tenías que pulir un poco, acostumbrarte a lo que es la escritura seria. No que dejaras de lado todo lo que te hace querer escribir. Eso es exactamente lo que no tenía que hacer. Tiempo atrás los poetas eran genios inspirados como tú. Ahora, ¿sabes qué lleva a los escritores a escribir? Frustraciones intelectuales, malas experiencias, crítica social, preguntas que no pueden responder. ¡Un espíritu como el tuyo sería tan revolucionario en nuestros tiempos! Apenas leí tu primer ensayo, pensé: _este es el cambio que la literatura del siglo XXI pide a gritos. _¡Y tú me traes este ensayo tan pragmático, tan carente de emoción...! ¿Qué ha pasado? Es como si hubieras perdido algo.

Me trago un bufido: no necesito que me lo diga. _Por supuesto_ que he perdido algo. Desde que aprendí a deletrear mi nombre, lo único que ha inspirado todas y cada una de las cosas que he escrito ha sido Arnold. Arnold, a quien veía todos los días de mi vida y que ahora no está aquí. Es cierto que durante mis primeras semanas en Stanford, el extrañarlo tanto y la certeza de que al fin estábamos juntos, pero separados, me dio bastante material de escritura. Pero con el tiempo se hizo totalmente imposible sentirme inspirada sin él a mi alrededor. A estas alturas, siquiera me molesto en tomar una pluma para hacer algo que no sea tomar notas en clase.

Deirdre aún espera una explicación, pero yo simplemente me encojo de hombros.

-Mi fuente de inspiración... no está aquí. -confieso, lentamente.

-¿Y dónde está?

-En Hillwood.

-¿Un muchacho?

Lo preguntó casi con desdén: "un muchacho". Como si fuera cualquiera, como si fuera uno de los tantos imbéciles que todos los días ves en la calle seduciendo chicas tontas, ¡como si hablara de un novio de la escuela que no tiene ninguna importancia! No, profesora Beaumont, no es _un muchacho_, es Arnold. Si lo conociera, no se atrevería a usar ese tono de superioridad.

Estoy a punto de contestarle esto, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me hace voltear.

-¡Ah, por fin! -exclama Deirdre, dirigiéndose al chico que entra. Creo haberlo visto alguna vez por el campus, pero es difícil estar segura: no suelo prestar atención a la gente -Ya estaba necesitándote. Helga, creo que no conoces a este joven: es Richard Hamilton, ya me has oído hablar de él.

Una expresión de sorpresa aparece en mi rostro apenas escucho el nombre: ¡Richard Hamilton, el famoso, famoso Richard Hamilton! Finalmente, luego de todo un semestre de oír hablar de él, lo tengo delante de mí. Lo cierto es que ha sido una piedra en mi zapato desde que llegué y llevo meses deseando golpearlo en la nariz para que deje de entrometerse. Sé que apenas tiene veintidós años y está en camino a conseguir un doctorado en derecho, pero aún así escribe artículos sobre Literatura para la revista que dirige Deirdre. Todo el mundo en Stanford sabe quién es, supuestamente el mayor genio de la universidad. Desde el principio, la profesora Beaumont me advirtió que serían sus artículos los que con mayor frecuencia se publicarían y que me sería difícil alcanzarlo. En efecto, ella decidió publicar uno de él en lugar del primero que yo le entregué. Y al parecer con el segundo me ha vuelto a pasar lo mismo, por lo que acabo de escuchar. En una ocasión -aún no la conocía bien- hablando con Naomi, que está en segundo año, le mencioné el asunto y ella me miró como si no pudiera creerlo. _No puedes competir contra Richard Hamilton, _me dijo entonces, _¡Es el tesoro de Stanford! _

Y ahora tengo frente a mí al así llamado "tesoro de Stanford". Lo mido con la mirada desdeñosamente: no parece ser la gran cosa y su rostro tiene la expresión más antipática que he visto en mi vida. Y la que lo dice soy _yo_, que no me caracterizo precisamente por mi simpatía. Me basta un simple vistazo para estar segura de que no es más que un engreído, por muy brillante que sea.

Él, por su parte, hace caso omiso de mi presencia y se dirige a la profesora:

-¿Qué necesitas, Deirdre? -su tono es seco y formal. Se escucha casi como si le estuviera haciendo un inmenso favor a ella por presentarse.

-Quería que estuvieras aquí -le contesta ella -para presentarte a Helga Pataki. ¿Te la he mencionado, no es verdad?

-No lo sé. -responde él, dedicándome apenas una mirada de unos instantes, como si no fuera gran cosa. Yo me cruzo de brazos, deseando que ambos estuviéramos en el patio de mi escuela en Hillwood, donde podría golpearlo sin consecuencias.

-Claro que lo he hecho: es la estudiante de primero que escribe ensayos casi tan buenos como los tuyos. -el "casi" (y la media sonrisa sarcástica de Richard Hamilton, que posiblemente piensa que Deirdre bromea) me hace apretar los puños y los dientes: lo peor de todo es que yo he leído los artículos que este imbécil publicó este año en la revista y es cierto que son... buenos. -Necesitaba que los dos estuiveran presentes para decirles esto. Helga, -agrega, mirándome -creo que sabes que Richard tiene un puesto de investigación en mi revista. Es el único estudiante con ese privilegio y es un cargo sumamente importante. Lo lleva a participar en congresos y asistir a simposios conmigo en todo el país. Es un lugar para el que solo a él lo consideraba suficientemente capacitado... hasta ahora. Quiero que tú lo compartas con él. Y, de paso, aprendas un poco: podría ayudarte a mejorar tu escritura.

La noticia no solo me causa sorpresa a mí: el respingo de indignación de Hamilton me hace girar la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres decir? -exclama -¿Acaso crees que no puedo manejar mi trabajo solo?

-En absoluto, Richard, pero Helga es tan brillante como tú y merece la misma oportunidad, aunque sea menor. Quiero que aprenda, que se perfeccione. No estás solo en Stanford.

-¿_Ella_? ¡Es una estudiante _de primero_! -me clava los ojos con desprecio -Discúlpame, Deirdre, pero esto es ridículo. No voy a hacer de niñero de esta mocosa. Estoy acostumbrado a llevar las cosas solo, no me gusta trabajar con gente y tú lo sabes.

-Tal vez si vieras más gente, sabrías que hasta las mocosas tienen puños. -le aclaro, golpeándome la palma con uno de los míos y conteniendo mis deseos de estrellar su cabeza contra una pared. No sé, no tengo idea, de cómo consigo mantenerme serena. Supongo que me han insultado peor alguna vez, pero no recuerdo haberme indignado tanto.

-No hay necesidad de insultar o amenazar. -nos calma la profesora Beaumont -Los dos van a trabajar juntos si quieren el puesto. Richard, dentro de poco te marcharás a Yale y sabes que me he acostumbrado a tener a alguien en tu cargo, así que vas a tener que enseñarle a Helga. Tómalo como si estuvieras entrenando a tu reemplazo. Como un favor para mí _y _una condición para mentener tu puesto el semestre que te queda. -Richard Hamilton lanza un bufido, pero no protesta -Y tú, Helga, ¿sabes que Stanford es la universidad de los escritores? Si quieres convertirte en una, y no me cabe duda de que sí, entonces tienes que aprender que a lo largo de tu carrera encontrarás gente cuyo conocimiento debes aprovechar. Así son las cosas. -Ambos nos miramos con desagrado -Ya hablaremos acerca de las dudas que tengan. Por el momento, deben organizarse entre ustedes, así que estén en contacto. Helga, publicaré el ensayo de Richard. Tú debes volver a escribir como antes. Espero que esto te sirva como reemplazo de tu "inspiración" original. Eso es todo, para los dos.

-Deirdre... -Richard Hamilton intenta agregar algo, pero ella no lo deja:

-Ya hablaremos tú y yo. Ven mañana después del almuerzo. Ahora tengo una reunión a la que asistir. Agenda el número de Helga: lo necesitarás.

Sin decir nada más, se despide con un gesto y sale de la oficina. Mi nuevo "tutor" resopla y me mira con disgusto, sacando su celular de un bolsillo, aparentemente esperando a que le dicte mi número por pura obligación, cosa que hago cruzada de brazos. La verdad es que la idea de tener que lidiar con un tipo tan desagradable no me gusta en absoluto, pero la oportunidad es interesante. No por él, sino por el cargo. Podría conocer a muchísimas personas en todos los congresos a los que asiste la profesora Beaumont. No es que _eso _sea la gran cosa tampoco, pero sé lo que esta clase de tratos con profesores significan: becas, publicaciones, viajes. Éxito bastante asegurado para el futuro, en una palabra. Olga nunca tuvo un triunfo académico así.

Aunque claro, no viene gratis.

-Por favor, no vayas a pensar que puedes venir a molestarme, a menos que sea yo quien te llame. -me advierte Richard, guardando mi número en su teléfono.

-Estate seguro de que me mantendré muy lejos de ti y de tu mala actitud. -le garantizo, dando un paso al frente -Y por cierto, vuelve a hablarme así y...

-¿Qué harás? -pregunta, desinteresado -¿Enloquecer y golpearme? Te echarán.

-Existe la calle, zopenco.

-Buena suerte encontrándome ahí. No la he visitado en años. Nos vemos.

Se va entonces, dejándome sola en la oficina de Deirdre antes de que pueda responderle. Imbécil. Juro que en cuanto tenga la oportunidad...

Pero nada de eso importa ahora. Él y todo lo relacionado con la estúpida Stanford desaparecen de inmediato en cuanto instintivamente saco mi celular del bolsillo de mi abrigo para llamar a Arnold. Marco su número con impaciencia, pero la señal no es buena, de modo que salgo de la oficina y empiezo a caminar por el pasillo, remarcando una y otra vez, hasta que oigo el tono y siento cómo se me estruja el corazón. No es ni mediodía, pero creo que su último final fue hoy, de modo que debe estar en casa ya. Ocupado, tal vez ayudando a sus abuelos a preparar el almuerzo. ¿Se habrá dejado el teléfono en su habitación? De ser así, llamaré a la casa de huéspedes. ¡Maldita sea, cabeza de balón: contesta de una vez!

-¿Sí?

La voz que finalmente atiende me deja helada en el lugar. Separo el aparato de mi oreja y lo miro, como para segurarme de que no me he vuelto loca. ¿Acaso es...?

-¿Sí? ¿Quién llama? -insiste.

-¿Lila?

-Sí... ¡Oh, Helga! ¿Eres tú? ¡Qué feliz estoy de escucharte! ¿Cómo es Stanford? Estoy segura de que te sientes muy cómoda ahí, ¿verdad?

Creo que acabo de sufrir un paro cardíaco. Sin embargo, respiro hondo y contesto tranquilamente:

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con el teléfono de Arnold, Lila? -de acuerdo: quizás no tan tranquilamente.

-Estoy en el auto de Arnold. -me dice como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Puedo imaginarla sonriendo inocentemente con ese gesto encantador que me hace querer dejarla calva -Hubo una terrible tormenta de nieve... Terrible, Helga, no lo imaginas: hay nieve por todos lados. Y Arnold se ofreció a llevarme a casa, porque parecía que el autobús que tomo estaba muy atrasado, quizás no llegaría. Y en el camino nos hemos quedado estancados en la nieve, en un bache que no vimos...

-Dale el teléfono.

-No puedo: no está aquí. Hay una gasolinera a dos calles de aquí y él ha ido a buscar a alguien que nos ayude a hacer arrancar el auto de nuevo. Me dijo que me quedara y que si sonaba su celular, contestara, para tranquilizar a sus abuelos. Pensé que eras ellos, no me fijé en el número, lo siento. Estoy segura de que le alegrará saber que llamaste, solo espero que esté bien entre tanta nieve. Dejó todo aquí para ir más rápido. No quiso que yo fuera, por el frío. Sabes lo considerado que es. -Sí, sí: es un santo. Un santo muerto, apenas ponga mis manos sobre él. -¡Oh, pero llevo tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti! ¿Cómo estás?

Muy bien, muy bien: no es la gran cosa. Conozco a Arnold y si hay algo común en él, es ofrecerse para hacer estas cosas por la gente. La historia suena perfectamente natural, encaja con la personalidad de él y con el hecho de que ambos son compañeros en la universidad. Tiene total sentido creerlo, mucho más que desconfiar de alguien como Arnold. Lo último que él haría sería... ¿A quién engaño? Nada de eso me importa: voy a matarlo. ¡Él sabe que me molesta que se junte con Lila y el muy inocente la invita a su auto! ¡Y ella está ahí! ¡Estaba sentada junto a él hace unos minutos! ¡Puede verlo, puede tocarlo y escuchar su voz y yo no! Alejo el teléfono de mi oreja y la furia me hace pegar patadas en el suelo, como una niña enojada, mientras farfullo una gran maraña de insultos que no tienen sentido.

-¿Helga? -apenas percibo la voz de Lila en el celular -¿Estás ahí?

-Aquí estoy. -contesto. Quiero decirle que la despellejaré si vuelve a acercarse a _mi_ Arnold, pero me contengo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te molesta que esté con Arnold? Porque oye, tú y yo lo conocemos muy bien como para que tú pensaras...

-No pienso nada. Dile al héroe que puede pasarse la noche entera salvando inocentes, si quiere, porque no planeo volver a contestarle.

Cuelgo sin dejarla añadir nada más. Me habría gustado insultarla como se merece, pero me enferma la idea de que Lila piense -sepa- que tengo celos de ella: eso sería como hacerle creer que Arnold aún piensa en ella estando conmigo. La idea hace que se me revuelvan las entrañas y se me comprima el pecho. ¿Es así? ¡No es así! ¿Entonces por qué no quiero volver a contestarle a Arnold? ¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Por qué no actué con más frialdad? Bueno... lo hice, para ser yo. Esa fue la mayor frialdad que pude aparentar en el momento. No es que no confíe en él, le confiaría mi vida a él, pero... ¡Argh, es Lila, contestando su teléfono! ¡Me enfurece! ¡Porque ella está ahí y yo no! ¡No es justo, no es justo, no es justo, maldita sea!

-o-o-o-

En la biblioteca de Stanford hay un sector especial de investigación, reservado para los estudiantes de doctorado. No se supone que los de grado puedan entrar, pero Richard consiguió colarme. Las estanterías son más gruesas y antiguas, llenas de libros enormes y polvorientos. Hay muy poca gente, a comparación con la parte de la biblioteca a la que estoy acostumbrada, y todos son mayores y se encuentran inmersos entre apuntes y grandes manuales, posiblemente preparando sus tesis. Un par de veces me he preguntado sobre qué haré la mía, pero supongo que tengo tiempo para pensarlo. El "tesoro de Stanford" me conduce hacia el rincón más apartado y solitario, en donde hay un escritorio que rebosa material prolijamente ordenado, detrás de una pared conformada por dos bibliotecas, de modo que nadie puede verlo. Apenas fue ayer que la profesora Beaumont nos informó que trabajaríamos juntos. Imagino que él habrá hecho lo posible por protestar en la reunión que tuvieron hoy después del almuerzo, pero ella habrá permanecido firme y le habrá dicho que comenzara a prepararme lo más pronto posible. Supongo que por eso me llamó tan rápido: debe estar ansioso por sacarse el asunto de encima.

-¿Todos los idiotas presumidos trabajan en sitios tan aislados? -pregunto, sarcástica.

-Solo yo y Stephen Hawking. -me contesta en igual tono, colgando su abrigo y su mochila en un perchero -Hoy nos organizaremos aquí y las tareas que te asigne las harás por tu cuenta, así que no vas a volver a menos que te llame para algo. De todas formas no podrás usar este lugar cuando me vaya, porque es solo para los estudiantes de doctorado.

-Sí, qué lástima. -refunfuño, sin saber cómo se me hará posible aguantar un semestre entero de esto.

En una ocasión, el verano pasado, tuve una pelea con Harold en la que terminé dándole una patada que lo tiró al piso en plena calle. Estaba tan furiosa que eso no me conformó. Arnold estaba ahí y, antes de que pudiera ir a perseguir a Harold, me tomó de la mano y me miró. Lo cierto fue que eso bastó para quitarme toda mi rabia. Durante estos meses, esa es la imagen mental a la que he recurrido para serenarme cada vez que me enfurezco. Pero la pequeña anécdota de ayer hace que me sea imposible pensar en eso ahora sin quedarme absorta durante horas, reflexionando sobre lo que le dije a Lila. Luego de colgarle a ella, estaba tan furiosa que le quité la batería a mi teléfono y, para no caer en la tentación de ver si Arnold me había llamado, intenté concentrarme en leer toda la tarde, aunque ahora mismo apenas si recuerdo qué fue lo que leí. Esta mañana la he vuelto a poner y hay varias llamadas suyas. Quizás debería haberle contestado, pero no: sé que lo más sensato era esperar a que mi rabia menguara un poco.

-¿Hola? ¿Estás prestándome atención? -Al levantar la vista, caigo en la cuenta de que Richard Hamilton me ha dicho algo -Mira, hacer esto es una molestia enorme para mí, así que te pido que al menos intentes concentrarte cuando te esté hablando. ¿O te resulta muy difícil?

-Oh, es difícil: me distraje mirando tu ego. Deberías cubrirlo con algo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Me vas a escuchar?

-Ya habla.

-Dije que tu trabajo, ya lo sabes, consistirá en realizar investigaciones orientadas hacia donde te pida Deirdre, pero te dará mucha libertad. Debes conocer la parte de almacenamiento de documentos viejos de la biblioteca y que en este cuaderno tienes el nombre y número de Hank, el sujeto que te ayudará a buscar material ahí. También hay números y nombres de bibliotecas y centros de investigaciones en otros lugares del país y en Europa. Usualmente contestan, si dices que llamas de parte de un titular de Stanford, pero a veces tendrás que insistir.

-Eso es fácil. -me encojo de hombros y echo una mirada a su escritorio -¿Sobre qué investigas ahora?

-No es nada: sigo la trayectoria de un par de mitos que son el posible origen de los _Lais_. Eso sí es para Deirdre y es fácil: puedes encargarte de eso. -se inclina entonces para anotarme un par de cosas en una hoja. Estoy a punto de hacer otra pregunta, pero me detiene el sonido de mi celular, que lo hace a él levantar la mirada, como indicándome que no es el mejor momento para recibir llamadas, y a mí me corta la respiración.

Torpemente saco el teléfono del bolsillo de mi abrigo y miro quién me llama: en efecto, es Arnold. Me he olvidado de en dónde estoy, si en la biblioteca, en mi cuarto o en la luna. Solo sé que llevo demasiado tiempo sin escuchar su voz como para no contestarle.

-¿Arnold? -atiendo, haciendo lo posible para que la voz no me tiemble.

-Sí, Helga. ¡Por fin contestas! Comenzaba a preocuparme. ¿Por qué no me atendiste ayer?

Y lo pregunta como si no lo supiera.

-¡Sabes muy bien por qué, melenudo! -exclamo, sintiendo que gran parte de mi rabia regresa -¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Lila contestando tu celular ayer? ¿Qué hacía en tu maldito auto?

-Creí que ella ya te lo había dicho...

-Sí, sí: estabas salvándole la vida, como el noble caballero que eres, y por error se atascaron en una tormenta de nieve. Qué conveniente.

-¿No crees que tus problemas de telenovela pueden esperar? -me interrumpe Richard, tomándome del brazo para alejar el teléfono de mi oreja.

-CÁLLATE. -le respondo, en forma tal que, en efecto, consigo que retire su mano y retroceda un paso. Sin hacerle caso, me alejo de él para irme a hablar a un sector más apartado. Al acercar de nuevo el celular, noto que Arnold no está diciendo nada y comprendo por qué -No te lo decía a ti.

-Ah. -lo oigo responder -¿Qué ocurre ahí?

-Nada. ¿Vas a empezar a explicarte?

-No tienes motivo para estar enojada. Necesitaba ayuda, Helga. ¿Esperabas que la dejara ahí sola porque tú tienes celos sin razón?

-¿_Sin razón_? -aprieto los dientes.

-Sin razón. Lo sabes, te lo he dicho millones de veces... Y para ser sincero, tu poca confianza en mí no me hace sentir muy bien.

Doy un respingo antes de contestar:

-No se trata de confianza o desconfianza, Arnold. Me parece que tú te olvidas de que te he visto correr incansablemente detrás de Lila desde los nueve años. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es eso? No, no la tienes. No sabes cuánta furia pasaba entonces, no puedes imaginarlo. ¿Esperas que olvide todo eso en un minuto? Y para colmo de males ella está en Hillwood contigo y yo no. Y tengo que tolerar imaginarme que estás a diario con la chica de la que te vi estar enamorado por tanto tiempo.

Arnold tarda en responder, pero cuando finalmente lo hace, suspira:

-Tienes razón. Lo siento. No estoy con ella a diario. Salimos del examen de Sociología y me era imposible no ofrecerme a llevarla, hubo una tormenta terrible... Fue una situación muy puntual, Helga, nada así ha ocurrido en todo el semestre. Entiendo que te moleste. Pero debes saber que si hago estas cosas es porque no siento nada por ella, nada más que amistad. Fue una gran coincidencia, eso es todo.

-¿Me lo habrías dicho, si no hubiera llamado?

-Te lo habría dicho, porque sé que te molesta. Pero te juro que no hay razón para eso. -Creo que en realidad lo sé. Creo que en realidad lo que me molesta no es Lila, sino_ esto_: esta insoportable situación de estar separada de Arnold, de no saber qué le pasa, si está en problemas o tratando de ayudar a alguien como siempre; de no tener cerca de mí su mirada gentil, que desvanece mi furia. Maldición, extraño todo. Todo, desde lo más grande a lo más pequeño, cada cosa ínfima... Y es demasiado frustrante como para tolerarlo. -¿Estás ahí?

-Sí.

-Escucha, yo sé que...

No termina la frase. Sin embargo, en este instante me doy cuenta de que ha entendido perfectamente lo que me pasa y sé que él sabe que lo he notado. Ambos comprendemos lo que es esto, que es insoportable y extraño, que solo tuvimos tres meses de verdadero noviazgo y que llevamos demasiado tiempo separados. Es como estar incompleto. Obviamente, siempre me he sentido así con respecto a él. Es curioso descubrir que también ha llegado a sentirse así por mí.

Luego de unos instantes, su voz vuelve a romper el silencio:

-¿Vendrás para las vacaciones de Navidad?

-Sí. -llevo un tiempo queriendo contarle esto. Mis finales han terminado, pero la inscripción para el segundo semestre es la próxima semana y el receso de invierno oficial no comienza hasta dentro un tiempo -Miriam y Bob están en Nueva York en casa de Olga. Volverán a casa para Navidad, claro, pero temo que no tendré mi pasaje de tren hasta que regresen.

-¿Sabes cuándo será eso?

-Espero que pronto... Cuando esté segura, te avisaré.

-Muy bien. -Lo imagino sonreír -¿Ya no estás molesta conmigo?

-Supongo que depende de cuánto tiempo pases conmigo en las vacaciones de Navidad.

Él ríe.

-_Cada segundo._ Así que no hagas planes. Oye, ¿puedes hablar ahora? ¿No estás ocupada?

-No, no es importante. Me sacaré esto de encima, iré a mi habitación y te llamaré desde ahí. ¿Estás en tu casa?

-Sí. Creí que tu último final era ayer.

-Era, pero surgió algo nuevo. Resulta que la profesora Beaumont quiere que trabaje para la revista.

-¿En verdad? ¡Helga, eso es fantástico!

-Sí, claro. -bufo -Pero nunca adivinarás a quién me puso de tutor.

-¿A quién?

-Richard Hamilton.

-Oh, oh... ¿El chico con el que compites desde que llegaste? Vaya, por fin lo conoces... ¿Y cómo es?

-Solo el peor presumido, egocéntrico, soberbio e insoportable que he conocido en mi vida.

-¿Estás segura? Si aceptó ayudarte, quizás no sea tan malo. Puede que te lleve un tiempo conocerlo mejor...

-Me llevó veinte segundos empezar a odiarlo. ¡No te imaginas! Está metiéndose conmigo constantemente, se pasea por ahí como si fuera el rey del mundo. ¡Jamás había conocido a nadie tan antipático! Se cree tan listo y responsable y no es más que un idiota que... ¿Arnold estás, ahí? -Es extraño, pero me ha parecido que debía preguntarlo.

-Aquí estoy. -contesta -Discúlpame, es que... -lo oigo reír con nerviosismo -creo que nunca te había escuchado insultar _tanto_ a alguien que no fuera yo.

-¿Y qué? -miro el teléfono extrañada, sin comprender.

-Nada. Olvídalo. Estoy segura de que si intentas trabajar con él, terminará agradándote.

-Tú y tu optimismo. -un carraspeo a la distancia me indica que Richard está perdiendo la paciencia -¡Por Dios, qué sujeto más odioso!

-No te preocupes: ve. -me dice Arnold -Yo me quedaré en casa hasta que llames. No tengo nada que hacer por la tarde.

-Está bien. -suspiro: no tenerlo delante de mí me desespera -Intentaré salirme rápido.

-Esperaré.

Colgamos y por unos instantes permanezco mirando el teléfono antes de volver a suspirar.


	4. Desesperación

**Mil disculpas a todos por la tardanza. En verdad les agradezco sus reviews! Trataré de publicar el siguiente capítulo más pronto, pero ya saben cómo es esto... En verdad me encantaron sus mensajes, me dijeron cosas que me dejaron muy contenta, porque al parecer logré transmitir lo que buscaba con esta historia. Prometo que no quiero dejarlos esperando, así que me esforzaré por tener el siguiente capítulo para la próxima semana! Muchas gracias de nuevo y sigan firmándome, que eso es lo que lo alienta a uno a escribir. Y nuevamente, disculpen la demora! Parece que hubo un problema con fanfiction, porque ni me avisó de los reviews que llegaban y en fin, me atrasé. Este capítulo se suponía que sería más largo y contendría algunos otros hechos importantes, peeero me dije que ya los tuve esperando demasiado, así que decidí publicarlo así. Disculpen que no llegara a terminarlo, pero en fin: ya vendrá el resto.**

**Saludos a todos y gracias otra vez por leer y firmar ;) **

* * *

**Desesperación**

Arnold

-La verdad es que no puedo evitar sentirme como un total desalmado. -le confieso a Gerald con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué? -mi amigo se encoge de hombros, inclinado sobre la mesa de billar para hacer su tiro -No puedes culparte, viejo: solo intentabas hacer lo correcto.

-Exacto. -aclaro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

No contesto. Me encuentro de pie, recostado contra la pared y cruzado de brazos, observándolo jugar. Aún es temprano y el bar no está muy lleno. Dos vasos de soda -Gerald no suele beber alcohol cuando él y yo estamos solos -reposan sobre la mesa de billar, sacudiéndose levemente el contenido a causa de las vibraciones producidas por la música noventosa de Carmichael's, el pequeño sitio en el que últimamente nos juntamos con el resto de la pandilla, especialmente Harold, Sid y Stinky.

-El punto es que solo pensé en mí, en que no siento nada por Lila, la sola idea ya es extraña; pero no reparé en que Helga tiene sus razones para molestarse. Después de todo, lo que dijo es verdad... Sí me gustó por muchos años. Para ella debe ser difícil superarlo.

Gerald tira, logrando introducir hábilmente las bolas tres y cuatro en uno de los orificios de la esquina derecha. Siempre ha sido muy bueno en este juego.

-En ese caso, -responde, irguiéndose -ya te disculpaste. ¿Qué más puedes hacer? ¿Vas a sentirte culpable el resto de tu vida por algo tan pequeño?

-No se trata de eso... No es solo eso.

-¿Entonces qué es?

Bajo los ojos.

-Es que... de verdad la extraño y temo que...

-Viejo, eso no puedo entenderlo. -mi amigo ríe, tomando su vaso de la mesa de billar -¿Qué extrañas exactamente? ¿Las bolas de papel, las zancadillas, que te llame cabeza de balón?

-Gerald... -lo reprendo, aunque sé que bromea. Él y Helga de hecho no se llevaron nada mal durante el verano, cuando yo estaba con ella y mi amigo con Phoebe. Incluso hasta estaba muy feliz por nosotros, si bien no dejaba de hacerme bromas todo el tiempo y de repetir que aquello era extraño... Pero hay que admitir que todo el mundo decía eso. Ninguno de nuestros amigos podía acostumbrarse a la idea de nosotros dos estando juntos. Excepto Phoebe y Lila, quienes fueron las únicas que lo tomaron bien. En su mayoría, el resto tuvo la misma reacción de asombro y confusión. Rhonda especialmente no dejaba de repetir con algo de descaro que no creía que lo nuestro pudiera funcionar, que éramos demasiado opuestos. Harold, Sid y Stinky eran prácticamente de la misma opinión. Helga los mandaba a callar. Claro que también hubo gente que se alegró enormemente... como mis abuelos, que insistieron en que mi nueva novia cenara con nosotros alguna vez tan pronto como les conté. Esa fue una noche sumamente divertida, debo admitirlo. Yo estaba nervioso, no por mis abuelos, sino por todos los demás... La casa puede ser un caos a veces, con los hijos de Oscar y Suzie, Ernie y el señor Hyunh peleando por la lavandería... Pero nada salió mal. Bueno: no del todo. Terminó bien y eso es lo importante. De hecho, lo mejor de estar con Helga es que nunca siento como si tuviera que impresionarla, que puedo simplemente ser yo mismo con ella, pues me conoce a la perfección y me ama... exactamente como soy. Es como tener por novia a mi mejor amiga, lo cual resultó ser absolutamente paradójico al principio. Y esa fue una de las cosas que descubrí esa noche. Es aún más de lo que puedo decir acerca de la primera vez en la que yo cené con sus padres... En realidad, ella habría hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo. Pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo en mi casa, y cuando estábamos en la suya solíamos quedarnos en su habitación. Admito que no me gusta mucho, cuando la paso a buscar por ahí, oír que su padre la llame Olga por equivocación. Nunca me gustó, ni siquiera cuando la consideraba solo la chica que me molestaba en la escuela. Pero en fin, una vez en la que estábamos ahí, su madre me invitó a cenar y no pude negarme. Además, una parte de mí quería hacerlo. Nunca antes había tenido novia y ahora que era así y todo era tan fantástico... sentía deseos de hacer todas esas cosas tradicionales. Sorprendentemente para Helga, la noche no fue nada mal: los Pataki fueron fabulosos conmigo... sin contar, claro, que su padre seguía llamándome Alfred e insistía en hacerme preguntas acerca de a qué iba a dedicarme, a qué universidad iría y cosas así. Pocas semanas después llegó Olga, que al enterarse de la noticia se puso tan feliz que Helga prácticamente entró en pánico y no quiso que pasara por su casa por días, de modo que no me encontrara con su hermana. Pero el encuentro sucedió y Olga me abrazó, nos felicitó y lloró a mares. Helga no dejaba de golpearse la frente. A mí me pareció tierno de su parte: estaba feliz por su hermana menor.

-¿Viejo, estás aquí?

Levanto la mirada para ver a Gerald, cayendo en la cuenta de que me he quedado demasiado tiempo en silencio.

-Sí, disculpa...

-Es tu turno. -Cierto: el juego. Tomo mi palo y me inclino sobre la mesa, intentando apuntarle a la bola número doce. -¿Amigo, qué haces? ¡Las tuyas son las lisas, no las rayadas! -Sacudo la cabeza y lo miro con una media sonrisa para disculparme antes de cambiar de blanco: una bola lisa está cerca del hoyo. No soy malo en el billar, pero estoy distraido y no consigo darle. -No estás precisamente en la Tierra hoy, ¿cierto?

-No precisamente. -concuerdo, suspirando. Quisiera contarle cuál es el problema, pero sé que él aún no está listo para hablar de esto, con todo el asunto de Phoebe tan cerca en el tiempo... Mejor cambiar de tema -¿Quieres oír algo extraño?

-Claro. -asiente, haciendo su tiro.

-Helga me habló de un sujeto de la Universidad con el que tiene que trabajar. Al parecer, lo odia. Lo insultó muchísimo...

-¿Y?

Vuelvo a inclinarme sobre la mesa de billar, a ver si esta vez consigo hacerlo mejor.

-Resulta que... -continúo, en tanto preparo mi tiro -oírla hablar tan mal de alguien, así de enfadada, tan encarnizadamente... como si se estuviera refiriendo a la persona que más odia en el mundo... -golpeo la bola blanca y consigo meter la nueve en el orificio -Creo que eso me puso celoso.

-Tú estás loco. -Gerald no puede evitar reír, extrañado -¿Estás seguro de que fue eso?

-Helga es una persona muy complicada con sus emociones. Si ella me hubiera dicho que se trataba de un chico sumamente agradable y que le encantaba trabajar con él... no creo que eso me hubiera importado.

-Sí, claro: Helga Pataki hablando tan bien de alguien. No te habría importado porque sabes que jamás podría pasar.

-El punto es que de alguna forma debí asociarlo con cómo se comportaba conmigo antes. -sonrío -Y por un instante, me dieron celos. Solo un instante, claro. ¿No es curioso?

-Lo que tú digas, viejo. -Gerald se encoge de hombros antes de volver a tomar su palo -Yo pienso que los dos están locos.

Aún no ha hecho su tiro cuando la mesera aparece con la bandeja de nachos con queso que ordenamos, que deposita sobre una pequeña mesa junto a la de billar, sonriéndole a mi amigo.

-Aquí están sus nachos, chicos. Lamento la tardanza. Geoffrey está un poco lento hoy. ¿Cómo estás, Gerald?

No recuerdo que Gerald le haya dicho su nombre. Ni siquiera sé si es la misma que nos atiende cada vez que venimos. Eso no es bueno. He estado muy distraído últimamente. No puedo seguir así.

-Zoey no está mal, ¿verdad?

Miro a mi amigo para descubrir que la mesera se ha marchado y que he vuelto a quedarme pensativo.

-¿Quién es Zoey?

-La mesera, Arnold. ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? Siempre está los viernes.

-Ah. -¿Quién sabe de cuántas cosas me he perdido por andar reflexionando? -Disculpa. Sí, parece agradable.

-Estos meses estás más en la luna que de costumbre. -comenta Gerald, tomando un nacho y sentándose en la mesa.

-Lo sé, ya lo sé.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Lo miro dudoso mientras me siento también. La verdad es que no quiero que mis problemas le recuerden a todo lo que él pasó con Phoebe.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Oye, si no puedes hablar con tu mejor amigo, ¿con quién lo harás?

Me alegra que me diga eso. La verdad es que he estado esperando la ocasión para poder comentárselo, pero las cosas han sido muy extrañas últimamente, con todos estos cambios y este paso tan repentino de la adolescencia a la juventud... y cómo todo parecía tan perfecto cuando terminamos la secundaria y de pronto tu vida comienza a desviarse terriblemente de lo que habías planeado, te guste o no. Sin embargo, no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar.

-Bueno, si tú estás bien con eso...

-Claro que sí. -asiente, estirando su brazo hacia la mesa de billar para tomar su vaso de soda -Cuéntame.

-Muy bien: lo que pasa es...

-¡Arnold, Gerald! -la voz de Sid nos hace a ambos girar las cabezas para descubrir que se encuentra cruzando la puerta de Carmichael's en este mismo momento, junto con Stinky y Harold, lo que hace que mi mejor amigo y yo intercambiemos una media sonrisa de circunstancias. Los tres recién llegados se acercan a nuestra mesa.

-¡Nunca adivinarán a quién me encontré hoy! -anuncia Sid, sentándose en la silla restante.

-¡Iuju: nachos! -exclama Harold, enterrando su mano en nuestra bandeja de nachos incluso antes de que Gerald se estire para acercar dos sillas para él y Stinky. -¿Solo esto pidieron? Es una suerte que haya traído dinero... ¿En dónde está Zoey? Si la ven, llámenla para pedir una pizza...

-¿A quién, Sid? -quiere saber mi mejor amigo, una vez todos se han sentado.

-A Rhonda. Se le ocurrió la idea de organizar un reencuentro con todas las personas del salón. -nosotros nos miramos extrañados.

-Creí que iría a París. -comento yo -No he oído de ella en meses.

-Aparentemente está estudiando modas en no sé qué escuela aquí en Hillwood. -Sid se encoge de hombros -Le sugerí que podríamos hacerla aquí y no le gustó la idea, pero cuando le dije que nosotros nos reuníamos en este lugar casi todos los días, creo que no quiso quedarse afuera. Dice que los que se han ido vendrán para las vacaciones de Navidad, así que estaremos todos.

Rhonda no solía juntarse mucho con nosotros durante la secundaria, a excepción del último año, cuando su novio un año mayor que ella la había dejado por otra chica que conoció en la universidad, adonde creo que logró ingresar por una beca deportiva... En fin, el punto es que durante la secundaria había habido ciertas separaciones en nuestro grupo y las cosas pasaron a ser muy diferentes a cuando éramos niños. Pero claro: al fin y al cabo, todos nos conocemos de toda la vida y supongo que nos es difícil dejar de vernos. Incluso para Rhonda.

-Suena bien para mí. -dice Stinky -Ah, Harold: ya te terminaste todos los nachos...

-¡Eran muy pocos!

-¿Y quiénes vendrán? -pregunta Gerald. Sé bien lo que piensa: le preocupa que venga Phoebe. Al fin y al cabo, ella posiblemente pasará las vacaciones de Navidad aquí con su familia. No le he preguntado a Helga porque sé que mi amigo prefiere no saberlo, pero es distinto si va a terminar encontrándosela en esta reunión... Pobre Gerald.

-No lo sé. -contesta Sid -Todos, supongo. O eso dijo Rhonda.

-Oye, Arnold, ¿estás bien? Te ves cansado y deprimido.. -me llama la atención Stinky.

-Ah... sí, estoy bien, Stinky. Gracias.

Observo las burbujas emerger de mi vaso mientras ellos hablan. Ahora que ha comenzado el receso de invierno, aquellos que vamos a la universidad tendremos libres todas las noches y supongo que todos querrán que las pasemos reuniéndonos aquí. Mis abuelos no suelen necesitarme tan tarde. Por el contrario, mi abuelo insiste en que salga y me divierta. No es que no quiera hacerlo, me encanta ver a mis amigos y me encanta poder hacerlo más seguido ahora que no tendré clases por un par de semanas. Pero la verdad es que, a pesar de saber que no siempre es posible, una parte de mí solo quiere quedarse en mi habitación hablando toda la noche con...

-Helga. -levanto los ojos sorprendido al oír que Sid la ha nombrado.

-¿Qué? -pregunto, haciendo que todos me miren -¿Dijiste Helga? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Ah, nada. -contesta Sid, sonriendo al ver mi exagerada reacción -Solo acabo de recibir un mensaje de su parte, Arnold, ¿ves? -me muestra por un instante la pantalla de su celular antes de ponerse a escribir una respuesta. Noto que Stinky está codeando a Harold, pero no les presto atención -Hoy en la tienda un sujeto apareció buscando películas de terror que de verdad asustaran y como recordé que Helga sabía un poco sobre el tema, le mandé un mensaje preguntándole, pero apenas me está contestando ahora. Debo decirle que ya es tarde.

-Está muy ocupada. -la justifico -¿De modo que ahora mismo está libre?

-No lo sé. ¿Quieres que le pregunte?

-No. -todos nuevamente me miran en silencio -Chicos, ya basta.

-Lo siento, Arnold, pero creo que aún no nos acostumbramos a la idea de que ustedes estén juntos. -dice Stinky.

-Sí, es insólito como nada. -concuerda Sid, luego de mandar su mensaje -Siempre creí que ella te odiaba.

-Muchachos, han sido siete meses. -los detiene Gerald -Dejen en paz a Arnold: no es fácil para él que su novia esté viviendo tan lejos.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? -Es extraño, porque al tiempo que me irrita que todos insistan en hablar del asunto, en cierta forma quiero que lo mencionen cuando no estamos hablando de eso. Pocas cosas se comparan al completo desasosiego que se apodera de ti cuando, justo en el momento en el que piensas con especial intención en una persona, alguien más te la nombra como si no fuera la gran cosa, quizás sin saber lo mucho que eso te afectará -¿Harold, has visto algún otro departamento?

-No, no desde la semana pasada. -me responde mi amigo, que hasta el momento ha estado distraído buscando con la mirada a Zoey para pedirle su pizza. -¡Por fin, ahí está!

-¿Zoey? -Sid voltea al escuchar esto, para visualizar a la camarera también.

-¡Ah, es tan linda! -agrega Stinky, haciendo lo mismo.

-Sí: este lugar es mucho mejor los viernes. -concuerda Gerald, en tanto los tres la miran sonriendo.

-Iré a hablar con ella. -anuncia Sid.

-Pues ve.

-¡¿Estás loco?! No iré, ve tú.

-No, ve tú.

-¡Mejor vayan los tres y díganle que me traiga mi pizza! -los interrumpe Harold, dando un golpe en la mesa con el puño, a lo que los tres se levantan para ir a rodear a Zoey -Ah, diablos: nunca le darán mi orden, ¿no es verdad?

-No, no lo creo. -le sonrío.

Resoplando, Harold intenta reunir las migajas que quedaron en la bandeja casi vacía de los nachos.

-¿Sabes, Arnold? -comenta, mientras lo hace -En realidad, sonará raro, pero sé un poco por lo que estás pasando.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Sí... Antes del último año, me preocupé mucho cuando pensé que Patty se graduaría antes que yo e iría a la universidad sin mí y todo eso... Fue bueno que no pasara. A veces hasta creo que reprobó solo para quedarse conmigo.

-Eso es tierno, Harold.

-Claro que imagino que no es algo que Helga haría por ti, pero... -frunzo el ceño -Oh, disculpa, lo siento...

-Harold, yo no quiero que ella haga eso. -aclaro, poniéndome de pie -Discúlpame: necesito tomar aire.

-Ah, claro... ¿Pero no te ofendiste, verdad?

-No, Harold.

He dicho que iría a tomar aire, pero en vez de eso tomo el camino contrario en dirección al baño, en donde afortunadamente me encuentro solo. Con un suspiro, apoyo mis manos sobre el lavabo y me miro en el espejo.

_Cielos... eres una ruina, cabeza de balón._

Sonrío.

Muy bien: ya es suficiente.

Saco mi celular del bolsillo para comprobar la hora: casi las diez. Debe haber terminado, ¿no es verdad? Debe estar en su habitación... ¿No la estaré molestando, o sí? ¿O sí? El teléfono se me resbala de la mano a causa del sudor.

-Esto es ridículo. -murmuro, marcando el número y colocando el aparato en mi oreja. ¿Tendré señal aquí dentro? Sí, sí tengo: está sonando.

-¡Arnold!

¡Qué alegría me da cuando me contesta así, diciendo mi nombre en esa forma entre feliz y sorprendida, como si un momento atrás hubiera estado pensando en mí y yo apareciera de la nada! Me recuerda a todas las veces en las que solíamos chocarnos el uno contra el otro de improviso, en la calle, en la escuela, o cuando la encontraba en algún callejón... siempre sorprendida de verme, siempre exclamando mi nombre. ¿Cómo no lo veía? Su tono me saca de dudas. No sé cómo pensé que la molestaría que la llamara. Simplemente es fabuloso saber que tienes a alguien a quien le importas tanto...

-Hola... -saludo, sonriéndole al espejo al ver mi expresión -Am... ¿no estarías ocupada, o sí?

-Oh, no... Acabo de llegar a mi habitación. -creo que la oigo reprimir un bostezo: posiblemente se encuentra haciendo algún trabajo o algo así. Ha estado ocupada con todo esto de la revista. Pero me alegra mucho que le vaya bien: se lo merece, al fin y al cabo. Solo espero que no se sobreexija... -¿Estás en tu casa?

-En el baño de Carmichael's, de hecho. -confieso.

-¿Arnold... estás llamándome desde el baño de un bar?

-Tenía que decirte algo importante... ¿Sabes si...? ¿Sabías que... -De verdad no se me ocurre qué diablos preguntarle. Sonaré un poco desesperado si le digo que solo necesitaba escuchar su voz -Rhonda organizará una reunión con todos los del salón ahora en las vacaciones? Quizás podamos ir cuando estés aquí.

-¿Me estás preguntando si quiero volver a ver a Rhonda Lloyd? -bufa Helga -Sí, claro: ¿dónde firmo? Oye, si estás con Sid, por cierto, dile que deje de mandarme mensajes mientras trabajo o ese idiota de Richard Hamilton me dice que no estoy concentrada...

-¿No te envió solo uno?

-Sí, pero da igual: el tipo es un verdadero fastidio y aunque solo suene una vez, se queja.

-Sí estoy con él... Y con Harold, Stinky y Gerald.

-Si vas a decirme que están todos en el baño...

-No. -me río un poco -Están afuera.

-A ver, déjame adivinar: Harold solo quiere comer y Gerald, Sid y Stinky están persiguiendo a Zoey, ¿no es cierto?

Muy bien: esto es demasiado. Miro el teléfono con verdadera extrañeza.

-¿Helga, cómo es que tú sabes quién es Zoey? -pregunto, asombrado: ni siquiera vive aquí y está más al tanto de las cosas en mi entorno que yo mismo.

-Atendía en el bar cuando íbamos en el verano... ¿No te acuerdas? Además, los tontos me la han mencionado un par de veces. ¿Arnold, estás bien? Te escuchas extraño...

-Estoy bien, en serio. -No estoy bien. Sentía una sofocante desesperación por escucharla y ahora que lo he hecho solo me siento más triste de que no esté aquí. Juro que no he estado así durante todo este tiempo en el que ella estuvo en Stanford... solo estas últimas semanas. Demasiadas preocupaciones se han acumulado en mi cabeza.

-No te oyes bien.

-¿Viejo, estás aquí? -la puerta de abre, descubriendo el rostro de Gerald, que se detiene al verme hablando por teléfono -Ah, disculpa... creí que estabas enfermo o algo.

-¡Oye, Arnold, apresúrate: yo también quiero entrar! -escucho detrás de él la voz de Harold. Gerald se da vuelta para explicarle, pero Harold insiste. Al parecer no tendré la calma necesaria para hablar con Helga, quien escuchó ya las voces de nuestros antiguos compañeros, porque me dice:

-¡Cierra la puerta y dile que le haré tragar un lavabo si sigue molestando!

-Está bien: iré a casa y te llamaré desde ahí. -sugiero, pero al recordar la forma en la que ha estado conteniendo bostezos a lo largo de la conversación, me detengo -O tal vez mañana, si quieres... -otro golpe de Harold en la puerta me interrumpe -Ah, escucha... te llamaré... Pero dime a qué hora: no quisiera interrumpirte...

Helga tarda en contestar, pero parece un tanto molesta cuando lo hace:

-¿Qué importa a qué hora? Solo llama... Y dile a Harold que lo mataré cuando lo vea.

-No sabe que estamos hablando. -aclaro. Sí que es raro, pero creo que hasta echo de menos oírla amenazar a la gente... -Está por entrar: debería colgar... Te extraño, Helga. Sé que nada de esto ha sido... muy agradable, pero sin duda cambiará cuando estés aquí.

La escucho suspirar, pero no con hastío, sino en esa forma en la que suspira cuando me oye decir cosas como esas... cruzando las manos y entrecerrando los ojos. Le había visto ese gesto un par de veces antes de estar juntos, pero nunca había notado qué tierna se ve cuando lo hace.

-¡Arnold! -Harold ha abierto ya la puerta y la música proveniente del bar me dificulta oír la contestación de Helga -¡Oye, puedes hablar por teléfono afuera!

-Qué alboroto... -la oigo decir, cuando me tapo el oído izquierdo para escucharla mejor.

-Sí, ya tengo que colgar... Descansa.

-Puedo intentarlo.

-Seguro Richard Hamilton duerme también.

-Tú conócelo y luego me dices.

Me río de nuevo, le digo "buenas noches" y ambos colgamos. Harold se ha metido en el cubículo en donde están los excusados y yo vuelvo a apoyarme sobre el lavabo y a suspirar, mirándome en el espejo.


End file.
